


Uneasy Lies the Head that Wears a Crown

by p0cketw0tch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0cketw0tch/pseuds/p0cketw0tch
Summary: fanart for Shanastoryteller's to Mock the King
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to mock the king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155582) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 




	2. king/jack of hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the last fanart, but more melodramatically symbolic


End file.
